The Daughter Of Ipswich
by DogDemon17
Summary: My version of the movie The Covenant. Not really good at writing a summary. So see the first chapter for summary. Rating T for now but will change to M for later chapters. I'm putting the story on hold for right now, but i am writing a few new chapters.
1. Chapter 1

The Daughter of Ipswich

(A.N. This is my first fanfiction so any helpful hints or comments are welcome. This is my version of the movie The Covenant which I love. I will be using quotes from the movie and some of the scenes from the movie will be in here, like the shower scene for example as soon as I figure out how to work it in to my story. Hope you all enjoy.)

Serenity Emily Danvers was what most people called a normal, well what people at Spencer Academy called normal at least. She had good grades, a nice car, good looks, she was rich, had a twin brother, and a boyfriend plus so much more. Serenity had one secret; she was part of a covenant. Her brother and his friends were called the Sons of Ipswich; many called her the Daughter of Ipswich. Many of her and her brother's ancestors were part of the Salem Witch Trails, so were her brother's friends ancestors. Yes, Serenity, Caleb, Pogue, Reid, and Tyler all have powers from their ancestors. What people don't know, not even some of their friends know that Caleb and Serenity have a younger sister. Their sister Kylie moved to Florida to live with their aunt on their mother's side when she was about seven. Now it's the Sons and Daughter of Ipswich senior year at Spencer and everything is about to get more hectic then it already is.


	2. Chapter 2

The Daughter of Ipswich

Chapter 1

Serenity Emily Danvers (most people called her Emily though), was walking through the halls of Spencer Academy trying to get back to her dorm when someone called her name.

"Emily…Emily…hey wait up." someone behind her yells. "Emily", she hears again as she stops and turns around.

"Hey I've been calling your name since class ended" said Aaron Abbot the guy her boyfriend, brother and his friends all hate.

"So Emily, what are you doing this weekend? Are you going to the cliffs tonight?"

"Nothing that I know of yet, maybe homework. Why?"

"Oh. No reason I just wanted to know if you want to do anything."

"Nope, I can't sorry."

"Well are you still going the cliffs tonight?"

"Maybe"

"Well if you are maybe I'll see you there and you can save me a dance."

Maybe if I see you, but listen I have got to go before I'm late for soccer practice."

"Okay well I'll see you later." Aaron said as he kissed her on the cheek and left.

Emily turned around to find Pogue right behind her. "So where is everyone else?" Emily asked Pogue.

"I got a better question for you Emily."

"Oh really what is that?"

"What the Hell are you doing talking to Abbot?"

"Not this again." She whispered.

"Yeah this again Emily. What were you doing with him?"

"I was just talking to him, is that a crime. It's not like I'm going out with him."

"No, but your lucky I was the one that saw you and not Caleb or your boyfriend. If they saw you talking to him or that you let him kiss you, they would have kicked his ass."

"Yeah well they didn't did they so I don't see what's wrong."

"Yeah they didn't but I did."

"Pogue please don't tell my boyfriend or Caleb. We have enough on our plates with this being our senior year and all."

"Fine I won't tell them, but don't let me see it again or I will tell them. Don't you have to get to soccer practice?"

Thank you Pogue. No I don't have to get to soccer practice; I lied so he would leave alone so I could go."

"Oh nice, well listen as much as I would love to stay here and talk to you, your brother will kill me if I'm late for swim practice again. I'll see you at the cliffs later. Bye"

"Bye", she said to Pogue's retreating back. Emily left off for her dorm to rest and get ready for the party tonight.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: The Covenant in no way shape or form belongs to me (though I wish it did). The only thing that belongs to me is Emily and Kylie when I write her into the story. Other then them that is the only thing in the story I own. Now on with the story!

The Daughter of Ipswich

Chapter 2

Later that night Emily had drove up to the cliffs with Pogue's girlfriend Kate and Kate's new roommate Sarah. "Wow you people at Spencer really know how to throw a party, don't you?" Sarah yelled to Kate and Emily. Kate and Emily looked at each other then back at Sarah. "Yeah we do!" they said at the same time. Emily looked into the distance and saw Aaron Abbot coming her way. "Hey I'll be right back, I'm going to go get me something to drink." she said to Kate and Sarah.

Meanwhile when Emily was gone, Sarah started to ask Kate a little about Emily. "So what do you know about that Emily girl?" Sarah asked. Kate answered, "I don't know much about her except that she is Caleb Danvers twin sister and most people call her the Daughter of Ipswich."

"Why do they call her that for?"

"Cause she is a descendant of the colonist who settled Ipswich."

"Oh, wait who is Caleb Danvers?"

"You'll meet him tonight if he comes. If Pogue is coming like he said he was, then you'll meet his best friend who is Caleb."

High above the party standing on the cliffs was Emily's brother and friends… well two of them at least.

"Where is he!" asked Caleb to Pogue and Tyler. Pogue shrugged his shoulders and Tyler said he didn't know.

"Damn it, I told him to be here at 9 and it's almost 9:30. Where could he be?"

"Aww, are you talking about me Caleb. I didn't know you cared that much."

"Cut the bullshit Reid. Where the hell were you?"

"Chill out Caleb, I had things I needed to take care of."

"Like what!" Caleb asked

"Since when the hell did you become my mother?" Reid yelled

"Hey you two lets not start this tonight, let's just go to the party." Pogue stated.

Caleb and Reid stopped fighting and walked over to where Pogue and Tyler are standing. All four of them looked down on the party.

"So how's the party?" Reid asked.

"Don't know, just got here." Pogue answered.

"How about we drop in." Reid says, and then jumps off of the cliff.

"All right!" said Tyler then follows Reid.

"TYLER!" yells Caleb.

"Come on Caleb. It's not like it's going to kill us… yet." Pogue states then jumps off the cliff.

"I guess it's like the old saying, if one of your friends' jumps off a cliff would you." Caleb says after watching Pogue jump.

"In this case, yes I would!" he says as he jumps off the cliff.

Emily comes back from getting a drink and talking to some of her friends. She walks back over to Kate and Sarah, to hear them talking.

"Who are they?" Sarah asks.

"They're here." Emily answered looking where Sarah was looking.

"They're the four sons of Ipswich." Kate stated waving them over.

"Well hello there ladies." Tyler said.

The Sons of Ipswich, Kate, and Emily all started to talk. Kate saw a confused look on Sarah's face. "I'm sorry Sarah; I forgot that you don't know them." Kate said.

"This is Pogue Parry, my boyfriend," Kate started, "and that's Tyler Sims." Pointing to Tyler.

"This is Garwin, my sis" Caleb started.

"The name is Reid Garwin." Reid said.

"He's my sister's boyfriend as I was saying before." Caleb said with a clenched jaw (for the fact that he hates that Reid is going out with Emily.), "and I'm Caleb Danvers."

"Everyone this is Sarah Wenham, new student and my new roommate."

"So where did you go before Spencer?" Tyler asked.

"I went to Boston Public before." Sarah said.

They were about to start talking again, when the music stopped and the DJ came on the mic. "John spotted cops heading towards the cliffs, so we got to jet."

Everyone stars running into the woods to get to their cars. Kate and Sarah get in to Sarah's car; the Sons of Ipswich plus Emily get into Tyler's H3 hummer. Sarah's car won't start and the cops are getting closer.

"Why won't my car start?" Sarah said confused.

"Hey do you girls need a ride?" Caleb asked.

"I can fix your car really quick." Reid said getting out of the car and opening the hood to Sarah's car.

"Well let's see what's wrong." said Reid as he blinked making his eyes turn black.

Then as soon as his eyes turned back to their normal color the car started.

"Hurry up Reid." Emily stated. He closed the hood and walked over to the drivers' side of Tyler's car.

"Move over Tyler."

"It's my car though."

"Then be a good boy and just let me drive."

"Tyler just let Reid drive." Pogue said. Tyler moves over into the other seat and Reid gets in.

"Okay who wants to have some fun?" Reid asked. The cops are right behind them chasing them.

"I say it's time to go jump some cliffs."

"Yeah" said Tyler, Emily, and Pogue.

They blink and their eyes turn black.

"Come on Caleb, it's going to take all of us."

"It looks like you have enough people to me."

"You know Caleb that I'm only giving you guys cover and helping a little with my powers." Emily said.

"Fine, I'll help." Caleb said while he was blinking to make his eyes black. Reid put the petal to the metal (sorry that phase has been stuck in my head all day long) and came to a clearing.

"Everyone ready?" He asked. Four other voices shouted "Ready!"

"Harry Potter can kiss my ass!" Reid shouted as they jumped the cliff. (I love that line. Don't mean to dis the Harry Potter fans that read my story. I'm a Harry Potter fan too.) The car disappeared over the cliff and into the fog that Emily created. The cop car stopped when they thought they saw the hummer go over the cliff.

"That's a thousand foot drop." said one cops.

"What do you think they did that for?" the other cop asked.

Suddenly the hummer landed behind the cop car. The passengers in the car were laughing.

"See ya suckers!" Reid said while laughing. The car backed up and took off towards the woods, leaving the cops very confused.

A.N. Thank you to those who reviewed my story so far. For you reviewers that asked what was up with Emily's name...all I can say is it will be explain in dew time..I'll try to update the story around Mondays, Wednesdays, some Fridays and the weekends too. I'm trying to fit updating/ writing the story between band practice and school and everything else that goes along with ones senior year of high school. So yeah I'm working on it.

I don't think this chapter is as good as the other two but I'll let yall tell me what you think.

READ AND REVIEW!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: The Covenant in no way shape or form belongs to me (though I wish it did). The only thing that belongs to me is Emily and Kylie when I write her into the story. Other then them that is the only thing in the story I own.

YAY I FINALLY UPDATED!!!!!!! Sorry it took so long people. I got writers block, school work got me in over my head, add work, and to top it all off marching band was just really starting to get going. Which left me no time to write at all, but I'm back now after 2 months and ready to start again. So lets get this story started….again!!!! (LOL)

**Chapter 3**

Emily got back to her dorm around 1 o'clock in the morning. She had spent some time with the sons minus Caleb when they got back to school. Emily walked into her room and saw the empty bed.

"Where is my roommate?" She wondered. Then remembering that she didn't have one when she saw the closet full of guy clothes. Emily went and changed her clothes for bed.

A few doors down from Emily were Sarah and Kate's room. Kate was in the room on her computer; Sarah had left to go take a shower. Ten minutes later Sarah heard a light bulb break outside of the shower.

"Is anyone in here?" Sarah asked stepping out of the shower. Sarah started to look around the bathroom to see if something or someone was in there. Then she felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up like someone was there. She looked in the mirror and saw a shadow thing or a ghost behind her; Sarah started to scream and ran out of the bathroom. She ran straight into Reid who was walking down the hall.

"Whoa there Sarah slow down." Reid said. "What's wrong?"

"I thought I heard something in the bathroom." Sarah said shaking.

"Well let's go check it out, shall we." Reid stated. Sarah and Reid walked back into the bathroom. Sarah stayed by the door while Reid looked around.

"I don't see anything besides the broken glass from the light." he said when he came back, "Your most likely just tired and seeing things."

"You might be right, I just may be tired." Sarah said rubbing her eyes with the palms of her hands. "Thanks for looking Reid."

"No prob." Then Reid left.

A few miles away from the school, Caleb woke up from a cold sweat nightmare. Then he could feel someone using at the same time his cell phone rang. He reached for his cell phone on his nightstand, Pogue was calling. "What up Pogue."

"What up Caleb. You sound tired man."

"Well I was asleep, but then this nightmare woke me up."

"Is it the same one you had a few weeks ago?" Pogue asked.

"Yeah it is but this time it felt more real."

"Do you remember any of it?"

"Not really, the only thing that I remember is a guy whose eyes are as black as ours when we use." Caleb told Pogue.

"Do you know who the kid was or what he looked like?"

"Nope all I could see was his eyes."

"Well since you woke up it couldn't have been you."

"You mean that someone is using, no it's not me. It might be Reid."

"I guess your right, Reid is always using. Why did I think it was you, you've seen what happens when we use too much first hand."

"I don't know man, but I'm going to go. See ya."

"Alright bye."

Back at the school Emily woke up from the same nightmare that Caleb had at the same time he did. She sits up in her bed and ribs her eyes. "Why do I keep having this same dream?" She says to herself. Emily then jumps a little when she hears a knock on the door. She gets out of bed and answers the door to find Reid standing there.

"Oh Reid you scared me." Emily said as Reid walked in closed the door.

"Sorry," Reid said as he lends in to kiss his girlfriend. "I thought you were still awake but I wasn't sure."

"That's ok, I just woke up from th… do you feel that?"

"From that nightmare again. Wait, feel what?" Reid asked while running his hands up and down Emily's arms.

"There it is again!"

"I feel it too."

"Then who's using?" Emily said

"I don't know baby." answered Reid

Then Emily's cell phone rang. She picked her phone up to see Caleb calling.

"So is big brother calling to check up on you?"

"Oh please you know as well as I that I'm older."

"I know I'm just messing with you." Reid said as he went to sit on Emily's bed.

"Yes little brother, what do you want?" Emily asked into her phone.

"I just wanted to see what you were doing." Caleb answered back.

"Sure. I was about to go to bed is what I'm doing. If that's all you want then I'm going to go."

"No don't go!"

"I knew there was something you really wanted. Now spill Cal!"

"Take me off speaker and I'll tell you."

"You're not on speaker, now tell me or I'm hanging up."

"Is there anyone in the room with you?"

"CALEB!" Emily said getting pissed.

"Serenity Emily Danvers, just answer me!"

"Yes I do and before you ask it's the only person who comes in here late at night. Since my roommate lives at home but keeps their clothes here… Caleb."

"Did you have that nightmare again?" Caleb asked from Emily's speaker phone.

When Caleb said that Emily stopped what she was doing and Reid got up from Emily's bed and walked over to Emily.

"Yeah I did. How did you know?"

"Cause I had again too." Caleb answered

"Hey do you feel that Caleb?"

"The feeling of someone using, yeah I do."

"Who do you think is using?"

"It's just Reid like always, don't worry about it."

"Hey you do know I can hear you right Caleb." said Reid who was standing behind Emily with his arms around her.

"Emmy(A.N.) why didn't you tell me Reid was in your room."

"I did little bro. who did you think comes in my room late at night, I don't have a roommate unless you stay at school." Emily stated.

"Ohh well whatever. Shut up Reid!"

"I didn't say anything Danvers."

"I know your going too. So don't and I can hear you laughing."

"I haven't even done anything; I'm not eve… oww Emily that hurt."

"Hey stop it, I don't want to hear you two fighting right now."

"Sorry Emily." Caleb and Reid said at the same time.

"Maybe we're feeling something else cause none of us are using. I mean I'm not, Reid is in the same room as me, you Caleb never really use, Pogue sometimes does," Emily said.

"and Tyler was sleeping when I left." Reid finished, "Have you ever thought that it could be are dad's?"

"Well it couldn't be mine and Emily's dad."

"How about we finish talking about this now." Emily whispered.

"Yeah all right I want some sleep, so I'll see yall tomorrow."

"Bye" said Emily then she hung up the phone. Emily felt a kiss on the top of her head. Then she walked out of Reid's arms and into her little bathroom to brush her teeth.

"Hey what's wrong baby?" Reid asked walking over to her.

"Nothing just thinking."

"About your father."

"Him, you, everyone and other things." She said looking up in her mirror to see Reid leaning on the door frame.

"You know there is nothing you can do."

"I know I just wish there was." Emily said as she started to cry.

"Hey it's ok." Reid said as he wiped her tears away and hugged her. "Do you want me to stay with you tonight?"

"If you don't mind, I would like that." Emily answered

"Ok then I well, let me go change and I'll be back." Reid goes over to the other closet that has a few of his clothes in it too; grabs a pair of his swim team warm-ups and went to change. He came back into the room with the warm-ups on and no shirt. (Toby Hemingway + no shirt + abs author drooling man he is HOT!!) Reid finds Emily laying in bed almost asleep but still crying. "Hey," he said as he kissed her forehead, "it's all going to be ok I promise."

"Can you really promise that Reid?" Emily asked while getting out of bed.

"What are you talking about you know I will."

"Can you promise me that you'll be there for me when I need you the most, huh can you?"

"This is about your parents isn't?"

"Yes it is. You've seen my dad, proof of what happens when you use too much. He's 42 Reid; look at what it did to my mother. Caleb lives at home now to make sure nothing happens to her."

"What are you trying to say Emily?"

"That I don't want you to look like that in a few years!"

"Baby I'm not going to look like that in a few years." Reid said, "You know your father used more then I do." Then walked over to Emily kisses her and hugs her.

"Do you promise to cut down on the using?"

"I promise that I'll try to cut down on the using. Can we finish talking about this in the morning cause I'm tired and I can your falling asleep in my arms?"

"Sure, I don't want to walk can you carry me."

"Fine" says Reid as he picks her up and walks over to the bed and lays her down. Then he goes to the other side, gets in and holds her while they sleep.

Little did the Sons and Daughter of Ipswich know that the worst was yet to come.

A.N. Sorry it took so long to get up. I can't wait till Jan. 2, and then I'll have both The Covenant and Toby Hemingway at my finger tips. Emily's nickname Emmy comes from Lil sisters nickname Cammy so yeah. I'll try to get chapter 4 up sooner but it's not going to be as long as this one.

READ AND REVIEW!


	5. AN

I know I haven't updated the story since last November but my last year of high school started getting a little crazier around that time. But now I'm not in high school anymore but I'm in college and I work full time now, so it leaves me with little time to write. I am still working on the story in fact I have some of it in a notebook waiting to be put with the other half of it on my computer. So give me some time and ill try to have a new chapter up soon!!!!!!! Again sorry its taking me so long!!!!

DogDemon17


	6. IM SO SORRY

I'M SORRY!

It's been 1 1/ 2 years since I updated this story. It had chapters up on my laptop then its every author nightmare, my laptop crashed and I lost the chapters that I didn't back up in my notebook or on my flash drive. I will admit it's my fault really if I have time to read fan fiction, then I should have time to post new chapters of my own fan fiction. So please stay with me while I go back and reread my story update some of the chapters that was in my notebook. So thank you too one of my readers who sent me a pm. Once again I am truly sorry.

UPDATE 2-21-11

I found all my old notes for the story and I have also reread it. I have decided that I don't like how I have written the story anymore and that I'm going to be redoing it. Not that much will change in the chapters already written just a few things. I'm finishing up on a new chapter and hope to get it up soon.


End file.
